Happy End
Ett lyckligt slut är en ändpunkt på en historia där allt svänger till hjältinnans/hjältens fördel, där hon/han "klarar sig" och där alla som är på hennes/hans sida blir belönade. Belöningen kan bestå t.ex. i kärlek, pengar, framgång, revansch. Det enda som krävs för ett lyckligt slut är att själva huvudpersonen klarar sig. Hur många andra karaktärer som helst kan råka illa ut – dö, torteras, lemlästas! – så länge den mest centrala karaktären, den som publiken identifierar sig med, klarar sig. Det slut som alltid ligger närmast till hands är självklart det lyckliga slutet. Om vi googlar ordet "sluta" på nätet så möts vi av uppmaningar att sluta röka, sluta snusa, sluta grubbla, sluta deppa, sluta tjata, sluta strejka, sluta knarka och ”sluta ställ dumma frågor”. "Slutet" eller begreppet ”att sluta” tycks i sig ha en inneboende moral som går ut på att det som tidigare pågick, innan det började sluta, i allmänhet var destruktivt. Med ”slutet” kommer i första hand den positiva förändringen, vridningen från ont till gott, från sämre till bättre. Slutet ditåt ”det som pågår” syftar är omvändelsen, befrielsen, frälsningen, nirvana. "Sluta träna", "sluta äta hälsosamt", "sluta hoppas" är inte lika vanliga uppmaningar på google. Det som ska sluta är det dåliga: "sluta rök" och lev lycklig i alla dina dagar. Något bättre bör/ska ta vid. Sagans lyckliga slut Lyckliga slut förekommer inte i tragedier, dock i melodramer och komedier. Sagor slutar i princip alltid lyckligt, ofta med standardslutfrasen "och så levde de lyckliga i alla sina dagar" eller "slutet gott, allting gott". "Sagans lyckliga slut inträffar i Sagolandet, ett land där vi kan vistas bara i våra tankar." skrev Bruno Bettelheim, som på 70-talet sökte återupprätta sagans status och var kritisk mot de moderna sagorna med "sorgligt slut". Bettelheim menade att det lyckliga slutet krävs för att "barnet ska stå rakt inför livets vindkast", och att de "moderna" sagorna t.o.m kan vara destruktiva på så sätt att de förmedlar att det "sannerligen inte finns något hopp om att bli befriad från missräkningarna i livet". Andra varianter på sagoslut: "och så levde han/hon i välstånd och lycka till sin död" "och om de inte är döda, så lever de än i denna dag" "och efter alla sina motgångar fick de äntligen leva tillsammans i ostörd frid och lycka" "och så var sagan all" "och så vitt vi vet sitter de där än idag" "och de levde länge i frid och lycka" Ibland följer på detta, som i Charles Perraults klassiska sagor (Gåsmors sagor), också en moral. Deus ex machina Det händer att gudomliga krafter måste sättas in för att uppbåda det lyckliga slutet. ”Deus ex machina” är ett uttryck från den antika grekiska teatern som betyder ungefär ”Gud ur maskinen”. En gud dyker plötsligt upp för att klara upp en situation som nyss tycktes omöjlig att lösa. Ursprungligen firades skådespelaren ner från scenvinden placerad i en vagn, i 1700-talsteatern ofta i en målad moln-char. Idag används uttrycket ”Deus ex machina” i utökad bemärkelse, för alla typer av slut där historien reds ut på ett oväntat och osannolikt sätt. Det lyckliga slutet som propaganda Sociologen Carina Tigervall skriver i sin doktorsavhandling Folkhemsk film att "''det är de filmer som har lyckliga slut, de som brukar kallas 'feel-good-filmer', som reproducerar myten om det harmoniska samhället. … Myten om det harmoniska samhället framstår som en nödvändighet för det lyckliga slutet; det är som om det lyckliga slutet krävde myten.". Det lyckliga slutet hyllas överallt i vår kultur. Under "extramaterial" på dagens DVD-skivor hittar man ofta flera alternativa slut som spelats in till filmen. Det kan finnas både ett lyckligt och ett olyckligt, och också ett öppet slut som regissören har valt bland, varav samtliga förmodligen har testats på publik och dryftats fram och tillbaka av producent och marknadsexperter innan det slutgiltiga valets gjorts. Ofta kan man konstatera, inte särskilt oväntat, att det lyckliga slutet har segrat i klippningen. Den amerikanska filmmanusgurun Syd Field skriver i sin bästsäljande manusbibel Screenplay: "We're talking Hollywood here, and I think the purpose of art, or entertainment, is to entertain. That doesn't mean that everybody lives happily ever after, but that people walk away from the theater uplifted, fulfilled, spiritually aligned with their own humanity." Slutet förväntas förklara och ge ett stärkande budskap som får oss att känna oss "uplifted, fulfilled". Som en slags värktablett eller drog. Det är ett slut som hör till en linjär berättarkultur som bygger på den progressiva tanken om "mänskliga framsteg" och "positivt framåtskridande", ett slut som framställer vårt samhälle som harmoniskt och som har klara syften: att skapa bifall hos massan och generera mycket pengar. PåThe Walt Disney Companys hemsida kan man läsa "At The Walt Disney Company, entertainment is about hope, aspiration and positive resolutions". Det lyckliga U.S.A-slutet går väl ihop med en uppfostrande nyttoaspekt: att konsten ska dana Goda människor, det vill säga anpassliga och lydiga medborgare, som inte stör rådande hierarkier. Sociologen Carina Tigervall skriver i sin doktorsavhandling Folkhemsk film att"det är de filmer som har lyckliga slut, de som brukar kallas 'feel-good-filmer', som reproducerar myten om det harmoniska samhället. … Myten om det harmoniska samhället framstår som en nödvändighet för det lyckliga slutet; det är som om det lyckliga slutet krävde myten." I sin analys av tre decenniers filmer – bland annat feel-good-filmer som Vingar av glas och Jalla! Jalla! – pekar hon på att det lyckliga slutet många gånger osynliggör samhällets orättvisa maktordning. "If you're ever in doubt about how to end your story, think in terms of a positive ending.” slår Syd Field fast i Screenplay. Det lyckliga slutet är ett säkert kort, det som mest effektivt tillfredsställer publiken. Den engelske essäisten Pico Iyer deklarerade 2004 de lyckliga slutens eventuella död i The New York Times, där han pekade på en tendens i Hollywood: en svängning från lyckliga slut till mer problematiserande, avbrutna eller öppna slut. Iyer fick kanske inte rätt i sin förutsägelse, men: ”It's hard not to notice that even as our official makers of fantasy are giving up on happy endings, our politicians are serving up the promise of them as if they were going out of style.” skriver Iyer, och knyter de lyckliga sluten direkt till amerikansk politik och underförstått George Bushs löften om seger och ”happy end” i Irak. Lyckliga slut är propaganda. Raden av Hollywood-producerad propaganda-film efter 9/11, i form av katastrof-filmer med lyckliga slut, är en manifestation av just detta. I en artikel i Libertas 2004 skriver Katrine Kielos om hur Sovjet använde lyckliga slut i sin politiska propaganda, bland annat genom att göra om slutet av Svansjön och inte låta huvudpersonerna dö: ”Olyckliga slut var i sig ideologiskt farliga för det sovjetiska folket. Sovjetrepublikens prins och prinsessa dansade istället in i en ljusnande socialistisk framtid, på scen oftast representerad av en uppåtgående tunnel.” Denna version av baletten lever vidare, senast iscensatt på Kungliga Operan i Stockholm våren 2008. ”I den ryska koreografen Natalie Conus vackra och poetiska uppsättning segrar det goda, och kärleken vinner. Kungliga Baletten är ensam i världen om att dansa denna ljusa och klassiska tolkning.” berättar Operan på sin hemsida. Citat : "Att skriva emancipatoriskt är att skriva frigörande, men en feministisk berättelse med lyckligt slut är inte per definition emancipatorisk. Den kan också verka passiviserande. Inte heller bör olyckliga slut med automatik dömas ut som feministiskt omedvetna. Kritiken mot olyckliga slut i feministiska berättelser kan ses som den hegemoniska feminismens försvar av myten om den framgångsrika modernitetsberättelsen. I den berättelsen skrivs feminismen in som en utvecklingslinje med ett happy end. Att som konstnär eller författare ifrågasätta detta, eller skriva ett olyckligt slut till en berättelse om kvinnokamp, kan alltså vara att ifrågasätta den hegemoniska feminismens framgångsmyt." : Malin Axelsson, ur artikeln ''The End - Har feminismen ett lyckligt slut? Eller vill du bara gråta? Om alternativa slut. Se även I don't feel good - är undergångens dramaturgi skadlig för kvinnors frigörelse?, artikel av Malin Axelsson Slut Category:Teater Category:Dramaturgi